


Cherry bottom

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [20]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Loki - Fandom, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Mamma Frigga, We love baby Loki, baby loki fluff, don't mess with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Loki and Thor pick up some words from Tony and fury. They shouldn't have said them in front of Frigga though.





	Cherry bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Remember mewling quim one?

Thor and Loki were playing at the yard when they heard Tony and Fury, their neighbours and also co-worker of their father Odin. They were using some words these kids never heard before.  
The older brother Thor, who is 6, says, "Hey,  
at breakfast tomorrow, me and you should say those words!"   
The younger brother Loki, who is 4,nods with excitement.   
So, the next day,their mother Frigga says, "What do you want for breakfast?" to Thor. He replies,"All hell! I'll have some Cherrios!" Frigga gasps then grabs him by the ear and spanks him all the way up the stairs into his room.   
"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" The mother says to her younger son.   
Baby Loki thinks his answer carefully,"I don't know, but you can bet your fat ass it ain't going to be Cherrios!"  
~~  
Rubbing his lil bum all baby Loki could think was- 'But, mommy I didn't ask for Cherrios!!'

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby *.*


End file.
